


Call Me Koschei

by 13atoms (2Atoms)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms
Summary: For your first time with The Master, he shows you another side of him.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Call Me Koschei

You laughed at he stalked towards you, a manic grin on his face while you were backed into a corner. The energy rushing off him was palpable, electrifying the air, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He looked beautiful like this, ignited by his recent victory, bathed in the pulsing of the TARDIS lights, eyes glistening with so much excitement. When he got in these moods his demons fled. You got to watch your Time Lord finally pause to enjoy a moment.

 _Your_ Time Lord.

That was new. Something you hadn’t been able to admit to yourself before these last few weeks. Now, his hand would finally grasp on your waist even if there wasn’t danger to push you clear from. His lips would find yours without both of you trembling with insecurity. The relationship was still new, tender to talk about, but you loved it. Loved being _with_ him.

He was the most dangerous man in the universe, and you’d never trusted someone more.

He finally backed you fully into the corner of a TARDIS pillar, and you laughed when your back collided with the wall. He smirked too, coming up onto his tiptoes to trap you between his arms, hands planted on the wall behind you. Outside, you were sure the world was going mad, desperately searching for the goods which had _gone missing_.

Today had been a win, and you both relished in it, piles of jewellery and stolen technology dumped by the TARDIS doors. The Master had laughed on your run back to the ship, with stolen goods clenched in the hand which wasn’t holding yours. He hadn’t looked at the valuables since the doors had closed behind you. Now, he was far more focussed on your lips.

As you finally let him kiss you, you heard a shout outside. He smiled against your lips. Everything was a daze when you were with him, the ship around you blurred, time standing still.

When you finally needed air, you noticed the pounding of footsteps, running past the innocuous ‘broom cupboard’ doors. The shouting had gotten louder.

“Hope they catch the bastards,” you joked, as The Master stepped closer still.

His hands left the wall, making you gasp as they rested on your waist instead. Just as his lips met yours again, there was a loud thud outside, and you jumped.

The Master moved away with a sigh, just enough distance between you to give you eye contact, to reassure you.

“They can’t get in,” he reminded you, one thumb caressing your jawline. “You’re safe.”

“I know it’s just…”

The sound of gunfire interrupted you, and The Master twirled away with a groan, stalking to the TARDIS controls. He dematerialised the ship so deftly, in seconds, you wondered why he normally made such a drama out of piloting.

To impress you, of course.

You smirked at him as he came back, using the opportunity to move away from the corner so he could wrap his arms around you, before your lips met once more. Now completely alone, floating somewhere in the expanse of the vortex, you couldn’t help the twinge of arousal growing in the pit of your stomach. The urge to have _more_ than the lazy making out he was so partial to. His hands roamed your body as you kissed, never settling for long, trying to find new places to squeeze, new entry points under your clothes.

The Master made one deep, animalistic growl as you nipped at his lips. You couldn’t help the surge of arousal, the desperation, which made you moan back. You’d decided what you wanted.

He staggered back when your hands found the fastening of his trousers, lips parted and glistening. You almost panicked, wanting to apologise for the shock you could see in his eyes, when he reached for your hands, capturing them in his.

“Oh, is it that kind of evening?” He grinned so wide you were amazed it didn’t hurt his cheeks.

Your own hands found his thick hair, playing with it. You brought him close again, foreheads almost touching as you held his face to yours.

“I’d like it to be.”

He’d like that too, it seemed. The Master kissed you once more, short and sweet, before finally making a real attempt to get you out of your clothes. You could only tug at his coat as his dexterous fingers had your shirt off in moments, overpowering you.

He groaned on seeing your exposed skin, pulling you in for another deep kiss, right there in the middle of the room.

“I want you on this floor, darling.” He whispered, blindly unfastening your trousers, beard brushing the skin of your cheek as he spoke.

This man was all kinds of too much.

“Or on that console. Don’t press anything though, could be _dangerous_.”

You couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through your body as he whispered, but insecurity plagued you. You often felt like you didn’t deserve him, before you were together he’d practically _told you_ that. Humans. They were inferior. Weak. Ignorant.

Sex was one area you were sure to let him down.

 _Fuck_.

It was a hard to choke out words when he was crouching down, undoing your shoes to help you out of your trousers, still wearing a damn _overcoat_ while you were exposed to the unnatural light of the ship. When he stood back up, hands reaching for the clasp of your bra, you summoned the courage to stop him.

“I’m not…”

The words caught in your throat, his deep brown eyes watching you intently.

“This is…”

Fuck. Why was this so hard? His hands dropped.

“Rassilion, I forget how young you are.”

“I’m not!” You protested, but he’d already stopped you.

“Am I your first?”

You could hear the eagerness in his tone, how excited he was at the prospect. You knew he’d hate it, if he knew, but you couldn’t help but think of him as _cute_ sometimes.

“No. My ex, but…”

He rolled his eyes. You knew damn well what he thought of your ex. They’d probably never know how close they’d come to death at the hands of an ancient time traveller, the day you mentioned them.

You carried on, even as The Master tried to avoid hearing any more.

“The sex wasn’t exactly… good.”

You cringed as you said it, but the Time Lord seemed reinvigorated. You should’ve seen that coming. He _lived_ for a challenge. As he shucked off his overcoat, you wondered what the hell you’d done. And whether you’d live to regret this.

“We are _certainly_ going to need a bed for what I’ve got planned.”

*

The Master must have understood your insecurity, because he was stood in nothing but rich purple boxers before you’d even followed his instruction to sit on the bed.

“I said sit, love.”

You perched on the edge of the mattress, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn’t your bedroom, or his. But it was gorgeous.

As fast as you’d crossed your legs strong hands had them uncrossed again, spread so he could stand between them.

“You don’t seem like you’re in much need to foreplay, doll.”

Should’ve worn darker underwear. You tried to force your knees together under his glare, to hide the wetness that he’d caused between your legs. He barely had to try in order to stop you shying away, strong legs holding yours apart.

“Not in the mood to take it slow?” You teased.

“You have no idea.”

He smiled, two fingers looping behind your bra strap, teasingly following the path of the fabric until you finally just got rid of the thing yourself. He leant you back, lips finding your neck and hands fondling your breasts. The Master took his time, sucking at your neck like it was an obsession, all while his hands meandered down to where you wanted them most.

Bastard.

He wasn’t doing it on purpose, the teasing. You felt strangely sure of that.

Nonetheless, you were sick of waiting.

Your own hands trailed down his back, making gentle strokes at the skin, until you reached his hipbone. His hands stilled.

“Don’t tease me dear.”

“I think you might be teasing me, Master. Got a thing about necks?”

“I’ve got a thing about you.”

You chuckled, and he bit into your neck, maybe you yelp from surprise.

“Ow!”

He didn’t answer, licking at the sensitive spot he’d made. He hadn’t broken the skin, and the pain was going already. Especially when you had the heat of his mouth to distract you.

You slipped your hand further between your naked torsos, against his soft stomach, approaching the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. You ghosted fingertips across the skin, feeling him tense up, his suckling and biting getting sloppy. _Good_.

“Fuck me?” you begged.

“Happily.”

He stroked a finger along the outside of your underwear before tugging them off you. You’d barely adjusted to the cool air of the room against your heat, before his tongue found your pussy. He stroked up and down your entrance before he brought his fingers to his mouth, laving them in spit. He quirked his eyebrow in amusement as you moaned at the sight, and then at the sensation as his index finger penetrated you, starting to curl against your walls the second it was fully inside you. A second finger joined it before you’d even had time to adjust, and he held you down as you tried to roll your hips.

Even with the stretch, you wanted _more_.

“Fuck me.”

A second reminder was all he needed, bending your legs apart to position himself at your entrance. You were glad he’d stretched you out, as he removed his fingers. He absentmindedly licked your arousal off his own hand before sinking his cock into you, taking a moment to watch the way your eyes scrunched closed at the feeling of being filled by him.

His thrusts started shallow, growing quickly more intense. His jaw flexed as he gritted his teeth, and you tried to muffle whines with each time he pushed into you.

One of his hands gripped your hip, whilst the other found its way to your clit, fingers on the soft skin of your belly whilst his thumb danced frustratingly close to your clit. Finally, he added pressure.

“Oh my god, Master.”

“Koschei,” he panted out. “Call me Koschei.”

You didn’t question the name. You couldn’t, whilst he thrust into you, the hand on your stomach stabilising his thumb as it rubbed tight circles across your clit.

“Koschei!”

You stumbled over the pronunciation. It felt unnatural on your tongue, growing more and more familiar as you moaned it out. He sped up, breaking a sweat above you, your thighs aching from being held so far apart even as you felt pleasure building inside you.

You whined his new name as you finally found release, savouring the weight of him on top of you

He pulled his arm around you, cuddling you into his chest. The slight sheen of sweat on his skin was unexpected, you’d never seen him exhaust himself like that. _Only for you_.

“Who’s Koschei?” you whispered.

“It’s my… real name. Rather than my title.”

You kept quiet, suspecting there was a story there. You would have to hear it another day, you were struggling to stay awake.

“But you’re the only one allowed to use it. Understand?”

You pressed a chest to his shoulder, feeling the tension, the fear in him.

“Got it, Koschei.”


End file.
